


Disney World Misadventures

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Disney World, M/M, Phil's still a youtuber though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, a law student with parents so strict they make him come home every weekend, gets ditched by his friends at Disney World in Florida during his short summer holiday. Alone, he runs into an incredibly attractive YouTuber who nerds out about anime with him, and even buys him a tiny Ciel figurine. Dan, meanwhile, quickly finds himself falling in love, especially after they get it on in a Disney World bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney World Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Written for [ithinkiphan](http://ithinkiphan.tumblr.com) (honestly one of my faves) for the [phanficexchange](http://phanficexchange.tumblr.com)! I was a pinchitter who got a little too carried away because I loved the idea so much. At this point it’s one of my absolute favorites I’ve done, so I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Meant to be set around 2010-ish, before YouTube has really set off and while Dan is still in Uni.
> 
> Special thanks to [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com) for taking a moment to beta after the reveals! This version is an cleaned up version of the one posted to the exchange.

Dan was going to kill his friends. Like, actually murder them, for having left him behind at the Haunted Mansion without so much as telling him they’d gone. He hadn’t even realized they were missing until he’d found the exit, mouth pursed in consternation at the lack of fear he’d felt throughout the excursion, and hadn’t immediately seen them.

After waiting twenty minutes for them to come through the exit as well, Dan had realized they’d managed to wander off without him, leaving him completely stranded in a park so big it made his head spin, 4,000 miles away from home in a country where his phone barely worked.

The twats, he thought, as he wandered down Main Street towards the monorail, phone pressed tightly to his ear in an attempt to hear the ringing on the other end of the line. After a few moments, he was met with the sound of his friend’s voicemail, and he hung up, immediately trying a different member of the group’s phone.

By the time he’d reached the monorail, he’d tried all four numbers three times each, without success, and was actually starting to fear abandonment.

“Fucking-a,” he groaned, jamming his phone back into his pocket and stopping to take a moment to stare at the map laid out before him. “I swear to God, when I find them,” he muttered, scanning over the attractions and four parks his friends could be in.

Eyes flitting to the map of Epcot, Dan suddenly realized that it was nearly 1pm. Surely his friends would have gotten hungry by now, and hadn’t they agreed to have lunch in Epcot today?

Filled with a renewed sense of hope, Dan hopped on the monorail, and hoped to God he’d find his friends eating lunch.

\--

They weren’t.

It had taken Dan nearly an hour alone just to wander from country to country, eyes searching frantically for any sign of his friends, but he’d soon realized there was no use once he’d found himself back where he’d started.

Sighing heavily again, Dan dropped down onto a bench near the UK, and pulled out his phone to try his friends again.

No such luck.

“Matt, what the fuck, mate! Where are you guys?” Dan hissed at his friends voicemail, rolling his eyes as a women turned a fierce glare on him for the curse word, her hands busily ushering her child away from him. “I’ve been looking for you for ages. Pick up your phone!” he added, this time louder, and hung up.

His stomach growled then, forcing him to realize just how hungry he actually was, so he stood up dejectedly and started to wander back around Epcot for the second time.

It wasn’t until he made his way to Japan that he actually picked a country, and then he spent his time wandering around the tiny cluster of gift shops, rather than actually picking a place to eat, fingers brushing over anime figurine after anime figurine as he wondered whether or not his parents would be mad at him for “wasting” his money on something they considered pointless.

He had just decided on leaving behind the tiny statue of Ciel from Black Butler when another man appeared beside him.

“Pretty good deal, I’d say. They had Sebastian a few stores down, but he was closer to $40 than $20,” the man said, picking up the abandoned figurine. “If you’re not going to take him, do you mind if I do?” he asked, his voice sounding so northern English that Dan knew immediately he’d just run into another English tourist.

“Not at all,” Dan mumbled back, glancing up at the man quickly, only to find piercing blue staring back. Momentarily mesmerized by the swirls of green and yellow he found there, Dan couldn’t help but stare.

The man was only a few inches shorter than him, which was saying a lot considering how tall Dan was, with long black hair cut in a fringe not unlike Dan’s own. His skin was so pale, the black contrasted amazingly, but more than anything else, Dan just wanted to swim in his eyes they were so blue.

Blushing, Dan immediately dropped his gaze upon realizing what he was doing, and turned back to the small grouping of anime figurines in front of him.

The man beside him chuckled.

“Did you want a hug?” he asked.

“What?” Dan asked, looking up in surprise.

“Did you want a hug?” the man repeated, head tilted as he smiled at Dan. “Or a picture, maybe?”

“N-no, of course not! Why would I want that?” Dan asked, completely bewildered as well as embarrassed, certain this man must be making fun of him. “I wasn’t, like, checking you out or anything. I’m not gay!” he asserted, still blushing furiously as he turned his gaze away again.

He nearly wanted to hit himself in the face for the lie, but it was the only thing he could think to say in the situation, terrified he was being mocked for so blatantly checking another bloke out.

“What?” the man asked, laughing. “I didn’t think you were!” he assured Dan, clasping him on the shoulder. “I just figured – well, you seemed so intimidated by me, I thought you might be a fan,” he admitted sheepishly, pulling away from Dan to rub at the back of his head nervously. “I mean, it’s already happened at least twice today as it is, so it didn’t seem like much of a stretch,” he explained.

“A fan?” Dan asked, surprised. “What, are you some famous musician, or something?zz'

“I wish!” the man said, laughing again. “No, I’m a YouTuber. You might have heard of me? I’m AmazingPhil,” he explained.

Dan winced.

“Nope, sorry. I don’t really have time for YouTube,” he said, nearly wanting to hit himself for how stupid he sounded.

The man, presumably named Phil, just laughed. “Too social for hermit-y things like YouTube?” he asked. “I get that. Although, to be honest, I thought I’d met a kindred soul when I found you looking at Ciel.”

Dan shook his head. “It’s not that. My parents – they’re kind of strict. I haven’t had much time outside of school to do much more than watch anime, and even that’s been limited,” he explained.

“Oh!” Phil said, looking surprised. “You’re still in school? You look older.”

“I’m in Uni, actually. Studying law. But I go home every weekend, so my parents can, uh, keep track of my studies. When I’m not studying my ass off to pass exams, I’m studying my ass off to keep my parents of my back,” he explained. “I’m 19.”

“Strict much?” Phil asked, eyebrow quirked. “That’s a shame,” he said. “The first few years of Uni are supposed to be the most fun.”

“You’re telling me,” Dan replied with a roll of his eyes. “Between you and me, though, I’ll always make time for anime.”

Phil’s eyes lit up at this as he once again reached out for the little Ciel figurine they’d both been studying earlier.

“Then why don’t you take this?” he asked, offering it out to Dan.

“Because my parents would probably _kill_ me if they found out I’d bought it.”

“Well, what if I bought it for you?” Phil offered, a flirty grin making its way onto his face. Flushing again, Dan shook his head.

What was happening? Wasn’t this guy turned off with Dan, yet, with all the stupid things he’d said?

“No way! I couldn’t let you spend that kind of money on me!” Dan replied, pushing the object away from him frantically. “I just met you!”

“Yeah, but I can’t just let a cute guy like you go without leaving a good impression, now can I?” Phil asked, winking. Dan could do nothing but stare in awe, eyes wide in surprise as Phil turned on his heel and made his way up to the cashier after that.

Not a few moments later, he was back with a little black bag that he handed to Dan.

“See you ‘round, mate!”

\--

Part of Dan was mortified at the fact that he’d just shared half his life’s story with a total stranger, while the other half of him was still stunned by the flirty behavior and the tiny Ciel figurine he’d been left with following the ten minute conversation.  His eyes were wide as he followed the footsteps of the very tall, very handsome stranger out the door, and he searched a little frantically for any sign of him once he’d made it outside, but the man was gone.

Phil. Amazingphil. Dan would have to look him up later, wouldn’t he? If only for the chance to see those mesmerizing blue eyes again.

Shaking his head to pull himself out of his daze, Dan turned back around, and headed back down through Japan.

He was absolutely _starving_ at this point, and dying to pull the little figurine out of its bag in order to study it more intently. He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but the offer of having someone else buy the object for him had been so _tempting_. Maybe that’s why Dan hadn’t tried harder to stop Phil.

With all his receipts packed away to share with his parents on return from his brief summer holiday, Dan would have never gotten away with buying something as useless as an anime figurine, and it wasn’t exactly easy to hide a missing $20 from his carefully monitored bank account.

Now, he wouldn’t have to.

Grinning, Dan finally stopped in at one of the many restaurants, missing friends completely forgotten.

\--

“Fancy meeting you here,” an oddly familiar voice sounded from behind him, and Dan turned his head only to be met with mesmerizing blue eyes once again. His jaw dropped open, causing Phil to grin.

“Uh, hi,” Dan said. “Would you like to sit down, or…?”

“Thanks,” Phil responded, nodding his head as he took the offered seat across from Dan. “I never got your name?”

“Dan.”

“Dan,” Phil repeated with a small smile, as if he were rolling the sound across his tongue. “Hello, Dan. I’m Phil.”

“So I gathered, _Amazingphil,_ ” Dan teased, pleased when a blush finally painted its way across Phil’s face for once.

“Shut up,” Phil laughed, brushing his fringe out of his face, and turning his piercing blues eyes onto Dan once again. “So, I never got to ask. What’s a cute guy like you doing wandering around here all by yourself?”

Dan blushed again at the words, dropping his gaze and fiddling with his food. “My friends and I kind of got separated. Figured they might be in Epcot for lunch, you know?” he mumbled, hiding his eyes behind his fringe. “Uhm, what about you?” he asked.

“Same, actually,” Phil replied, smiling gently at Dan as he reached out and pressed a finger under his chin, tipping his face upward so that Dan was forced to look him in the eye. The touch sent a rush of electricity up Dan’s spine.

He shivered, and Phil grinned.

“You have really pretty eyes. You shouldn’t hide them,” Phil said, and then let Dan go, picking up his chopsticks and beginning to pick at his food. “Anyway, I’m actually here with my family, but they all hate roller coasters, so we got separated a few hours ago. No cell service out here, either, but I’m sure you already know that,” Phil said, winking.

“Uh, yeah,” Dan mumbled back, eyes constantly flittering back and forth between his own meal, and Phil’s face, unable to fully look away. “How did you…?”

“Strong southern accent. I’m sure I sound northern as hell, don’t pretend you didn’t know I was English as well,” Phil teased. “So! Now that I’ve got you here, what otheranimes are you into?” he asked, and the nervous sweat that had begun building up against Dan’s forehead finally disappeared as he begun to talk.

And oh, how they talked. It felt like hours, as they picked away slowly at their food, laughter preventing them from swallowing properly, and drinks running out long before they were ready to leave.

Their legs kept brushing against each other, and for a while, Dan brushed it off as being caused by their height. They both had unusually long legs, after all, but it quickly became obvious to Dan that Phil was playing _footsies_ with him, and he wasn’t sure what to do with that information other than to teasingly play back.

The shy grin that prompted from Phil was enough to make Dan decide that he’d definitely made the right choice, and emboldened his movements.

He was even daring enough to drag his leg up the back of Phil’s calf teasingly enough that it was obvious his intent, and the way Phil’s eyes sparkled afterwards told Dan that Phil was definitely interested.

He bit his lip, and hid his face behind his fringe again.

“Hey, did you maybe want to get out of here?” Phil asked. “I mean, who pays for park hopper tickets and then spends all their time in Epcot, anyway?”

“Definitely,” Dan agreed.

\--

They ended up spending time in Future Land for an another hour or so before moving on, geeking out over the ridiculous inventions and ideas displayed throughout the area, shoving each other when they said something particularly ridiculous, and flirting a little bit more aggressively than Dan had imagined he ever would with a stranger.

Phil didn’t feel like a stranger, though. For one, he reminded Dan of home, his strong northern accent resonating with a sense of familiarity, but it was more than that. The longer they talked, the more they teased each other, the more _things_ came up, the more Dan felt like he really had met a kindred spirit.

They had more in common than Dan had ever had with any friend _ever_. They never seemed at a loss for things to tell each other, and there were no awkward silences other than Dan’s embarrassed ones.

Honestly, Dan was having more fun with Phil than he’d had all week with any of the friends he’d come to Florida with.

“Seriously, it was amazing. If you’ve never been to a Muse concert, I’ll take you sometime."

Dan laughed off the comment, rolling his shoulders and avoiding eye contact with Phil in an attempt to avoid getting his hopes up, though the sincerity in Phil’s voice almost made it too late for that. Despite their flirting, there were moments like this where Phil would make a comment that led Dan to believe he wanted to be friends, like, for real, after this day, and the thought was making Dan’s heart ache.

He couldn’t explain why, or how much, he wanted that.

“That’d be amazing,” Dan agreed, voice wistful.

Phil nudged him with his shoulder. “Hey. Pinky promise, okay?”

Turning, Dan was met with sincere blue eyes, and a hand outstretched to link pinkies. Grinning, Dan reached up and entwined their fingers.

“Okay!”

His smile didn’t leave his face until they’d made it to the line for Expedition Everest, and even then it wasn’t gone long.

\--

There was just something about roller coasters, and thrill rides in general, that got the blood pumping, and not always in the right directions.

That’s how Dan explained away how he’d ended up in a bathroom stall with Phil pressed against him, anyway. The blood had definitely been rushing away from their heads.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s lips, his kisses searing and warm as he pressed in close, hands on either side of Dan’s head, hips just barely brushing against Dan’s.

Dan didn’t answer. He couldn’t, really. He was too busy trying to figure out what to do with his hands, one already tangled in Phil’s dark locks.

“I want you so bad,” Phil said this time as he pulled away, trailing wet kisses down Dan’s jaw and to his neck. The moment his lips came into contact with the sensitive skin there, Dan gasped loudly, eyes snapping open, and cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

He felt Phil smile against his skin.

“Sensitive here?” Phil asked, not waiting for an answer before he bit down. Gasping, Dan thrust his hips forward unconsciously, his erection rubbing deliciously against Phil’s, and threw his head back. The pain of the collision hardly registered as Phil bit down again, sucking and soothing the abused skin immediately afterward.

His mouth was so warm, and his tongue so skilled, that Dan could do nothing but let Phil take the lead, mind too hazy to even think to retaliate.

Phil’s hips crashed down against his, then, pressing Dan’s body tighter against the wall of the bathroom stall, and one of his hands finally trailed down Dan’s body, fingers tweaking at his nipples in an obvious bid to find Dan’s sweet spots.

Dan gasped again, and Phil grinned, pulling away to drag him back into a searing kiss, rolling his hips into Dan’s. Dan was so distracted by the way Phil’s was sucking and biting on his bottom lip that he didn’t even notice the hand creeping down the back of his pants until a finger was probing at his hole.

Gasping, Dan pulled away, wide eyed.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked, stilling immediately.

“I-I’ve just – I’ve never-“

“Been fingered?” Phil asked.

Dan shook his head, blushing and dropping his gaze. He felt Phil drag his hand out of his pants, and then his head was being tilted upward so he was forced to look at Phil again.

“Hey. It’s okay, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Are you a virgin?” Phil asked.

Dan shook his head again, and darted his tongue out to lick at his bottom lip. Phil’s eyes subconsciously tracked the movement, and he licked his own in reaction.

“Okay. That’s fine. We can just do this,” Phil finally responded, rolling his hips forward again and crashing their mouths back together, licking quickly back into Dan’s mouth to chase his tongue. Dan’s eyes fluttered closed as he rutted up, and let himself submit.

This time, Phil reached down to press a hand against the obvious bulge in Dan’s pants, palm rubbing aggressively against it to relieve some pressure. Dan could do nothing but mewl in reaction, tilting his head to the side once Phil pulled away from their kiss to encourage him to move back to his neck.

Phil took the invitation, returning to sucking and biting at the sensitive skin, hand moving up and under Dan’s shirt until his fingers were back at Dan’s nipple, rolling the sensitive nub roughly while his hips collided back with Dan’s. Dan moaned loudly this time, the pleasure starting to build aggressively in his lower abdomen as Phil continued to rut against him.

Dan had never been with another man before, but this was ten times as good as it had ever been with his ex-girlfriend, and they hadn’t even gotten their pants off yet.

“Phil,” Dan mumbled, turning his head to force another kiss. Phil gladly gave it to him.

“Phil, please,” Dan begged him.

“Please what?” Phil asked.

“I need more,” Dan whined, bucking up, hoping Phil would get the hint. He did, smirking as he pulled away from Dan to finally, finally unbutton his jeans and pull down the zip, fingers immediately dipping into the waistband of his pants and gripping his length. Dan sighed in relief at the hot touch, mewling when Phil’s soft finger slid through the slit, and crashing their mouths back together as Phil finally, finally started to stroke him.

As Dan’s orgasm begun to approach, Dan reached out to finally touch Phil, one arm wrapping around his waist, while the other moved to undo his jeans in an attempt to return the favor. Phil’s hand sped up at this, his breathing growing heavier and more erratic to match Dan’s.

Dan grinned, never before having had this effect on anyone. It was intoxicating.

Before he could stop and think about it, Dan was dropping to his knees, completely abandoning his own pleasure in favor of Phil’s. Jeans and pants fell to Phil’s feet as Dan took him in his palm, feeling the heat of his cock in his hand before surging in to take his length into his mouth.

He’d never done this before, and the feeling was foreign, but good. The gasp that left Phil’s lips at the sensation only urged Dan on, and though he knew he was being sloppy, and despite the saliva pooling in his mouth, Dan bobbed his head, sucking and licking and doing everything he could think of that he knew would feel good.

A gentle hand found the back of his head, while the other cupped his cheek, gently slowing Dan down to guide him in his movements. Glancing up under his lashes, Dan found that Phil had his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, even as he worked to guide Dan into slower, longer strokes of his mouth.

Humming, Dan closed his own eyes, and let himself enjoy the feel of Phil gliding in and out of his mouth, licking at the underside of his length every few thrusts, and enjoying the sound of Phil panting and whining at the sensations.

Abruptly, Phil pulled Dan’s face away from cock, the hand in his hair moving to jerk his own cock swiftly. Dan whined, but Phil was yanking at his shoulder, trying to force him to stand up, so Dan did at the same time as he saw Phil’s face contort in pleasure, orgasm shaking him.

It took a moment, but eventually Phil opened his eyes with a soft grin, leaning back in to kiss Dan, the hand that wasn’t covered in his come folding around Dan’s hip. Dan sighed into the kiss, bucking his hips forward gently, and Phil finally reached back down to stroke him to orgasm.

It was a lot gentler then their rushed beginning, and it made Dan feel even more blissful as he bucked into Phil’s touch. Phil’s lips never once moved from Dan’s until Dan was shuddering against him, forcing his mouth away to gasp in a breath at the force of his own orgasm, feeing himself spill all over Phil’s hand.

His breathing was heavy and labored as he came down, and when he finally opened his eyes, Phil was smiling at him.

\--

It was nearly 9 o’clock when Dan and Phil finally left the bathroom, having cleaned themselves up as best as they could. Surprisingly enough to Dan, they shared a few sweet kisses, little pecks to the mouth, nose, and cheek, while they re-dressed, and Dan felt himself floating in a sea of blissful oblivion at the care and affection he felt in each and every one of Phil’s touches.

He couldn’t stop grinning and blushing at Phil, laughing when Phil laughed, and sighing when Phil wrapped his arm securely around his waist.

“I never asked what part of England you were from?” Phil finally asked as they settled down with an ice cream cone a piece.

“Wokingham,” Dan replied. “But I’m going to Manchester University.”

Phil grinned at those words, eyes glittering as he looked at Dan.

“Yeah? I live in Manchester.”

“Really?” Dan asked. Phil nodded, and leaned in for another kiss that Dan gladly accepted. That’s when his phone begun to ring, destroying the happy, Phil filled bubble Dan had been dwelling in for the last 6 hours.

Smiling apologetically at Phil, Dan pulled out his phone and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Dan! Where have you been? We’ve been looking for you for ages!” Matt shouted, the sounds of laughter and joy on the other end of the line betraying his supposed concern. Dan rolled his eyes, sighing as he replied.

“Yeah, uh, me too. I’m at the Animal Kingdom. Where are you?” Dan asked, but he was hardly listening to the answer. He was too busy staring at Phil, who was staring right back at him with a knowing look in his eye.

“Epcot, but we’ll just meet you ‘round there in a half or so, yeah?” Matt asked, and Dan was quick to agree before finally hanging up.

His ice cream seemed less appealing as he realized he’d soon be leaving Phil behind. Phil seemed to notice.

“Hey, cheer up, Dan! We’ll see each other again,” Phil said softly, reaching out to tip Dan’s head up for the third time that day. “This wasn’t a one-time thing, promise. I meant what I said earlier, and I still have a Muse concert to take you to.”

Nodding, Dan accepted the words and the kiss Phil offered with it, though some part of him still feared the abandonment he expected would come.

Fingers running over his phone in his pocket, Dan considered asking Phil for his number, but chickened out at the last minute.

“Ready to go?” Phil asked, then. Dan nodded, and they both threw out the last half’s of their ice cream cones as they stood up to wander back to the main entrance of the park. After a moment, a soft hand entwined with his, and Dan looked up in surprise at Phil, who was grinning down softly at him.

Dan grinned back, heart swelling painfully in his chest.

\--

“I was lying, earlier…when I said I wasn’t gay,” Dan whispered after some time, hoping Phil would hear him over the sounds of the park. “I’m bi.”

“I know. You aren’t a very good liar, Dan,” Phil replied with a laugh, pulling them to a stop next to one of the many fountains near the entrance, and turning to stand in front of Dan.

“W-what’s that supposed to mean!?” Dan asked, embarrassed yet again.

“It was obvious you’d been checking me out. And besides, the way you kissed me back there-“

“Sh-shut up!” Dan cried, reaching out to slap a hand over Phil’s mouth, mortified. He could feel Phil smiling against the palm of his hand, and then something warm and wet slid against his skin.

“Eww!” Dan shouted, yanking his hand away and wiping the saliva left there off on his pants. Phil, meanwhile, was shaking with laughter, clutching at his stomach, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth.

Dan felt himself falling in love right there and then.

“Shut up,” Dan mumbled again, this time more half-heartedly, swatting at Phil’s shoulder as his cheeks heated up once again.

“Sorry, sorry. You’re just so cute, Dan!” Phil said, shuffling forward once he’d gotten his laughter under control, and pulling Dan into him, warm arms wrapped around Dan’s waist.

Dan let himself be pulled in, drowning in mesmerizing blue eyes.

“Will I really see you again, Phil?” Dan asked.

Phil smiled at him, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Of course you will,” he said, eyes flickering up for a brief moment to look over Dan’s shoulder. Before Dan could turn around to see what had caught his attention, Phil looked back at him.

“Well, I guess I just found my family,” he said with a grin, releasing Dan to fumble around in his pocket for a moment. “I know these don’t really work in Florida, but give me your number and I’ll text you when I’m back in England, okay?”

Grinning, Dan took Phil’s phone and did just that.

With one last kiss, Phil waved goodbye to him, and walked away. Dan watched him go, watched who was presumably Phil’s brother tease him, and ruffle his hair, and watched as Phil turned back around one last time to wink and smile at Dan. Then, he was gone.

“Dan!” a familiar voice called from behind him. Turning, Dan saw the four friends he’d originally come with standing in a huddled group, awed looks on their faces.

Confused, Dan trotted up to them.

“Hey-“

“Do you have any clue who that was?” Sarah asked, interrupting him.

“Who?” Dan asked.

“That guy you were kissing!” Sarah shouted. “That was AmazingPhil! You know, the crazy popular YouTuber!?” she exclaimed, gesticulating widely while the others nodded their agreement, eyes wide.

Dan didn’t answer, but he did turn back around to watch where Phil had walked away with his family, fingers going to trace the outline of the Ciel figurine still resting in his pocket, and smiled.

He couldn’t wait to get back home.

\--


End file.
